One More To Add
by iEM0T10NS
Summary: OCxOC, Gino Sabaku, Enters Konoha. She vist's her family and ends up with the Uchiha's. [ Some Characters are Evay's on Deviant art.] R & R! M For Fowl Language.


**_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS HERE. ONLY SOME OF MINE_**

**_Most characters are by E-vay and Mashi Kishimoto._**

**_SETTING: AFTER THE UCHIHA CLAN GETS HAPPY_**

* * *

Gino Sabaku was walking down the street looking at Konoha..

'Wow. So many things have Changed. I wonder if she changed over the 10 years...'

Gino then got stopped by a bunch of Chuunin.

There was Shakino, Zakuse,Maine and Kanko.

" Halt. Who are you?" asked Kanko madly.

In her torn up clothes, she replied coldly,

" I'm Gino Sabaku. Daughter of Gaara Sabaku and ... Yamanaka I--"

" Wait... Are you a Yamanaka?" Asked Shakino.

" Yes. and Have been for 13 Years." Gino replied, yet again.

" Well, I'm looking for my mother. Ino Yamanaka. Where is she." The newly found girl asked.

" She's at home." Shakino said.

" Well.. I'm Kanko Hatake"

" Zakuze Sarutobi"

" Maine Umino"

" And Shakino Nara"

Shakino lead the group to her home. It was in the Nara forest.

When they arrived, Gino looked at Shakino. Shakino nodded and brang her in.

" MUM! I'M HOME WITH THE GANG AND A GIRL," Shakino shouted.

Ino was cooking dinner when she heard ' girl ' in Shakino's Sentence.

Ino looked in the living room and saw a girl in torn and stained clothes, maroon hair and blonde on the end. She went over to the living room.

" Hello Mother." Shakino said.

" Mrs N, Yo!" Zakuze said.

" Hey Ino" Maine introduced.

" Konichiwah Mrs Nara" Kanko bowed.

Gino said a simple " Hi,".

" Who are you?" Ino Asked.

" Gino Sabaku, Cruelan Eyes, Female, 5" 12", 29kg and 13. Daughter of Gaara Sabaku and you."

" Wh-what? I-I h-have another daughter?" Ino asked suprised and dumbfounded. Forgeting about her second daughter.

" Yes. Father told me you guys met in the chuunin exams and had a huge friendship."

" Oh. Gino.. Come to your new room, stay h-here all you want." Ino said leading her to the otherside of the house.

" That went smooth. Now back to our patrol!" yelled Zakuze. " Don't move there buddy! Or Else you'll be sent to your grave" Maine said pulling Zakuze's collar. Zazuke Gulped.

" Baka's.." Kanko sweatdropped.

Then Gino came in with her long hair tied up into a low pony tail. She wore Ino's Clothes ( A black shirt and black pants), and her Suna Headband.

Ino walked inside the living room smiling.

Then Ando came in with Destry laughing.

They both saw Gino.

" Who's she?" They asked together.

" Your 10 year long lost sister" Ino said.

" SISTER? oh... How Bothersome.." Ando cried.

" Yes and she'll be living in the extra room for as long as she wants."

" Awww Drats. I'm tired of girls.. Oh and Destry and her family are eating here tonight."

" Oh. Whoever is good at cooking PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE KITCHEN!"

Gino,Shakino,Zakuze,Maine,Kanko,Destry and Ando went to the Kitchen preparing for cooking, they were all good at it, since they had been trained by their own parents.

They Cooked a huge bunch of food. Shakino invited the Inuzuka's aswell as the Uchiha's.

Shikamaru came home at 3:00pm and smelt a delicious scent.

He came in the house to find seven Teenagers cooking dinner.

Shakino and her friends, Destry and Ando and... a Girl.

" Ino, Who's this girl?"

" Apperantly, Your other Daughter from me and.."

" WHO?"

"...Gaara"

" Really?"

" yes."

" Oh..."

Shikamaru watched as his newly found daughter laughing with Destry as seeing Ando getting spilt with Sauce.

' Hmm.. I wonder what her name is...'

" The Names Gino Sabaku Sir"

" How Bothersome, You can Read my MIND. Just Like Shakino"

" I HEARD THAT!" Shakino Shouted from the Kitchen.

" Come on, Gino lets prepare for the feast." Said Shikamaru putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gino smiled, knowing her step-father was nice. Not knowing that he was actually a bastard trying to Kill her. ( Im a Shikamaru Fan though I'm Making Him Evil in this Story)

Then the door bell rang, the rest of the Uzumaki's were here.

" HEY NARUTO-SAN!" yelled Zuzuke, Maine and Kanko.

Suah, Esin and Navi ran out side and played with the deer.

Then the Inuzuka's came in.

Koinu and Sakai were perfectly clean. Aswell as Hinata and Kiba.

Koinu ran in the kitchen to help cook and Sakai ran out to play with the deer.

Hinata walked to Ino and Sakura to talk for a little while.

Uchiha's came and Isamashii went to cook some Dinner aswell. While his parents talked to their own friends, He had a feeling that a old cousin was here.

Then, the food was served.

Zuzuke and Shakino setted the table up, while the others settled the food.

Gino saw how everything was really nice and clean.

' Hm... I wonder what father Gaara is doing?' she thought as she ate the sushi.

" Hmm... This girl seems familiar..." Naruto said.

" Gino Sabaku, Sir. Father is Gaara. Mother is Ino." She said Politely.

" Oh.. SOOO.. HOWS GAARA?"

" He's still in a depressed mode. Since Mother left about 10 years ago. She Never came back."

" Okay.. Well.. Do you need to stay here in Konoha?"

" I can stay for a while. Mother Told me,"

" COOL! I accept you living here, Gino-hime"

" Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

Then they kept eating and the children went in the kitchen to get dessert.

Once the dessert was set, Gino ate in peace while the others ate and talked.

Then suddenly, Zazuke appeared behind Gino's chair.

" Why the long face, Gino-Hime?" he said. Gino blushed. " Hmph. I Don't know. I need to change since I'm going out for a walk." Gino said, excusing herself and walking

to her new room, looking at a family photo of her, Ino and Gaara in a Park, Smiling.

" I never felt happy.. Since the last day Mother was with us," Gino said crying softly as she changes her clothes.

When Gino finished changing, she went outside for a walk in the Nara forest. She had to admit that the forest was big. She then heard someone following her.

Gino stopped. " Who's there she said hands in her ninja pocket. " Don't worry, Its Isamashii Uchiha" He said quietly.

" Okay. What are you doing following me," She said Madly. " Eh, My dad was going coo-coo talking to Hokage." Isamashii said laughing softly, since his dad never went

coo-coo before. " Hmph. My dad never gets happy since mother left." She says crying softly.

Cherry Blossom leaves fell off their branches by the soft breeze. Both sat down under a shady Cherry blossom tree,talking about their childhood life. Afew hours later, Koinu

found them sleeping under the tree.

* * *

**In the morning.**

Gino woke up with a acheing head. " Ouch... Talking with Isa was kinda bad.." she said rubbing her head. She saw two figures talking.

" What! She needs a home Shikamaru, We just can't leave My First Daughter in the streets!" The first Shadow said.

" No! She's Not a Nara and wrecking Shakino's Dreams to be with Isamashii! AND SHE'S THE DEMON NEKO!!!" The second Shadow said angrily.

" NO! SHE JUST HUNG OUT WITH ISAMASHII YESTERDAY SINCE HE WAS FOLLOWING HER!" the first shadow shouted.

" Ughh.. Mother please keep it down, I just woke up with a pounding head ache." Gino said.

" Oh, hey sweetie, want to go down and eat some breakfast?" Ino said.

" Sure Mother." Gino said while Shikamaru stomped out of the room.

" Where are we going to today, Mother?" Asked Gino looking at Ino slightly.

" Hmmm... Lets visit your REAL FATHER." Ino says.

" W-W-Wha?!!!?!?!!?" Asked Gino.

" Yes..." Ino says.

Ino took Gino's hand and teleported to Gaara's office.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_** went the door.

" Come in..." Gaara said Coldly.

Both of the women came in.

Gaara's eyes became wide. " I-I-Ino..?" He asked blushing.

" Yes?" Ino asked sadly. " I'm sorry…" Said Gaara. "… But, I can't look at you any more, your with another man.." He said looking away hurt.

" Okay.. Then we'll then leave asap, Gaara." Ino says holding Gino's hand.

" Gomen… Otou-san" Gino says almost stuttering. **( Translation: Sorry, Father ( Or Dad ) .. )**

They walk out of the door and look away in big pain. Both women poofed to Konohagure.

They all saw Naruto's Family, Kiba's Family, Sasuke's Family, Ando and Shakino on one side of the living room. And Shikamaru on another.

" Whats going on here?" Asked Ino Madly.

" We're debating on should Gino be Bannned from Konoha or Not." Said Shikamaru.

Ino and Gino Went to The Not Banned side. Shikamaru had a vein popping out of his head. " SO YOU TRUST THAT BRAT DEMON, NEKO!?!?" He Yelled. " Yes, Gino is part of our Family." Said Naruto, Acting like his own Father, Yondaime.

" No way will I let a Demon Neko in my House." Said Shikamaru, Puffing his cigarette.

Then, a soft voice came from the Not Banned crowd. " It's all my fault… I'm just going to leave… since I don't belong in this place." It was Gino. Everyone looked at her.

" Hmm.. Gino, I'll give you a home in Uchiha's New Mansion." Said Sasuke.

" A-A-Arigatou…. Uncle Sasuke…" Gino says going to her old room to pack her things, leaving some of her delicious cookies on the bed.

**Next day.**

Isamashii was sent out to get Gino, since his mother and father were shopping for housing items He had to pick her up. They both walked in silence. Both blushing thinking of that night sleeping next to each other. When they arrived, two maids got Gino's luggage and lead her to her new room.

" This room is just like mine in Suna.." Gino said remembering the picture of her own big room.

Then, a knock came from the door, Temari and Sasuke opened it, finding Gino staring spacly around the room.

" Gino-chan?" Asked Temari looking at her Niece slowly.

" Hai Aunt Temari?" Gino asked turning around.

" Umm…. Sasuke has an offer for you." She says nudging her husbands shoulder.

" Huh? Oh.. Gino Sabaku. We are asking you to be my son's wife." Gino was confused.

" How can I marry my cousin? Isn't that forbidden?" Asked Gino blushing.

" Well.. since, Shakino's now liking Kanko, Destry's Liking Ando and Koinu's in the hands of Tai in Wolf's team.. Theres a chance of you and him." Sasuke Says smiling. **_( Note: Tai is © werewolf-deleriousd)_**

" Maine Umino?" asked Gino. " Zazuke Sarutobi." Gino sighed. " I'll think about it." Said Gino.

" Okay.. In the mean time, your bed and closet has arrived, and your computer's arriving soon." Said Temari as some men placed the things in her new room.

" Arigatou… Aunt Temari and Uncle Sasuke." Gino said bowing.

" AND YOUR TV WILL COME IN SOON!" Yelled Sasuke when he was just exiting.

**(GINO POV)**

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was crying with happiness inside me.. I just then noticed that I had a second family.

_FLASH BACK._

_Gaara, Isamashii and I were at the park. Both me and Isa were on one of Fathers Lap._

_He was telling stories about his past. The time when Uncle Kankuro Slipped on a banana peel and broke his puppets. The Time when Aunt Temari Broke her fan and demanded Sir Shikamaru to help her fix his fan._

_Isa and I cracked up. We then went for ice-cream. I got Mint choco, Father had Rocky road and Isa had Blue berry._

_At night, we all fell asleep at my room. Isa and I were sleeping Face to Face._

_End Of Flash Back_

I Blushed at that thought.

I looked around me. I had to unpack.

**Later.**

When I was done, I went to the Kitchen, suprisingly, I found it on the third floor! I saw Isa eating a peach. **_( Yes, E-vay. The Peach that Sasuke Took after Isa dropped the peach xD)_**

I looked in the fridge and ate an apple. Then, a Voice came from downstairs. It was the Uzumaki's. The kids went upstairs. All from Oldest to youngest. Destry, Esin and Navi and Suah ran into the kitchen.

Destry went up to me. " So how was your chat with Isa on the party on Friday?" She said acting curious. I blushed. " N-N-N-Nothing!" I say flushing, head tilted to the ground.

Isamashii just looked at me and Destry. I saw him sigh and he went to his room to play with his PSP. I sighed. " Des, Wanna go to my room?" I asked. Destry's eye's then became as bright as Hikari stars. I guessed that was a Yes. Navi, Esin and Suah followed in Que. All tip-toed past Isa's room and Heard a Conversation in the next room.

" Sasuke-kun.. I have good news for you… I'm Pregnant" One Voice Said

" Wow.. How long more? And Congrats Honey." The other said.

" One More month.." The first voice said. Both of the voices began crying with Joy. And Two more Voices were heard screaming ' HURRAH!'

Our line of kids creeped into My room. Seeing my New TV, Esin and Navi opened it and set it up, while Suah jumped on My bed and Destry and I set up the computer. After all the things were set, I gave Suah some paper and a pen to draw with. Gino set her own account and Destry's account on the Computer. They installed Internet Explorer and went to make a email adress.

Once it was done, they logged on My account and added our friend's accounts to chat with. **_(Wow, A Ninja Using the Computer? "–3-)_** Once we finished doing that, both of us began making a Bebo account.

Soon, It was time for the Uzumaki's to go. The Hokage Decided that Destry can sleep over but with one condition.. NO ISAMASHII.

We both went on a computer, but Des had a laptop with her, Smartone..

I went on my account and started to laugh as Destry sent a picture of Baby Ando. I cracked up falling off my chair and onto my bed. " BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" We both cracked.

" DESTRY, GINO, SLEEP ITS 1 AM FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Yells Isamashii.

" OKAY OKAY F--- HEAD!" I yelled before sleeping next to Destry. **_( Sorry About the Foul Language)_**

**In the morning.**

I yawned. Destry Yawned. We both Yawned Laughing. Then, we dressed up and went to the Kitchen. I cooked my self an egg and Destry cooked herself some Ramen. Isamashii made himself some Curry and when we were done, we all went to the dining room to eat our food silently.

Anyways, Later, Destry got picked up. I was alone.. again. Isamashii was training, Aunt Temari and Uncle Sasuke were at the hospital. So I went to the backyard to train.

I summoned my gourd out. I also summoned the fake dummy. I knew it was stupid for a dummy, but it transformed into my arch Rival… Aya Mitsumi. I attacked her with Hidden sand Village Jutsu: Sand Coffin. Then My own Jutsu. Kaze Bushin **_( Wind Clone)_**. My wind Clone attacked her real fast, almost ripping her appart.

Well… I was done training, whats the use of being a Ninja when your already an eliete Ninja? Heh.. I don't care. I walked back to my room, unsummoning the Gourd and the dummy. Any way, I decided to visit Aunt Temari.

Looking over Konoha, I searched for the Hospital. Just my luck, Only One KM away… Boy that was easy. I just sprinted there. I asked the nurse on duty my question. She just stared at me and wrote it down. ' Room 279, Floor two.' It read. I went on the secound floor to find that Aunt Temari was with Uncle Sasuke.

With them were two strangers. One had Long hair and another had Bunned hair. **_( hahaha! E-VAY! I AM A FAN OF NEJITEN!)_**

I knocked on the door. They said to come in. I went in shyly. I acted like Lady Hinata. - -" I sat down on a seat. " So Gino, what brings you here?" Asked Sasuke. " I-I-I heard the news, Aunt Temari!" I squeaked out.

The Man with Long hair came up to me. " So your Gino Sabaku." He says smiling. " I'm Neji Hyuuga and This Is My wife TenTen and the little girl in her arms is Our Baby Asuka." I looked over where he pointed to, there the brown bun haired girl, TenTen stood with a baby with white pearl eyes and brown hair.

I smiled. Everyone is nice here. At least.. to me.. not Sir Shikamaru. He's Evil Ja Ne!

Then, Aunt Temari started to shout, It was time for the baby. I ran out calling for a nurse. The Nurse ran in as quick as Lee with out weights. She took Aunt Temari and Uncle Sasuke to the Operating room to change. I poofed to Isamashii. I took his hand and Poofed back. " YOU MOTHERS HAVING THE BABY!" I Yelled in his ears. We all sat down in the waiting room.

I took out My PSP and started to play Need for Speed two. Isa did the same but played The Legend of Zelda. Neji, TenTen and Asuka left. We waited for hours. I pouted, and it made Isamashii Dizzy.

When I Woke up, someone was shaking me. " Gino! C'mon! Lets go See the Baby!" Isa yelled as he passed her the Hospital clothes to change in. I ran and Changed into the clothes fast. We ran to the operating room seeing a black haired baby with another child with yellow-ish hair. " Aunt Temari, what are their names?" I asked. " The Boy's Tori and The Girl is Ame. Bird and Rain.. cute right Isa-kun?" She asked.

" Yes.. Mother.. Hello, Tori, My raven haired brother and Ame, my dirty blonde haired Sister." He said touching their feet gently. I walked over and smiled. " Hi Tori, Hi Ame… Nice to see you… I'm Gino, Your Cousin. I'll treat you as my own siblings from now on." I say with silent, happy tears in my eyes.

I looked up at Aunt Temari and Uncle Sasuke.. I then Said " Welcome to the family."

**Afew Weeks Later.**

Aunt Temari and the twins left the hospital. I looked up to that offer that Uncle Sasuke gave me.

I was yet confused again. I looked over at Ame and Tori. They were sleeping peacefully. I jumped on my window cill ( spell?).

I looked over Konoha and saw a grassy hill. It had the Nara's on it. Then I looked in the dog pound, there was the Inuzuka's. Over the Ramen bar, the Uzumaki's. I then looked behind me. The Uchiha's were furnishing the twin's new room. I smiled. They were having fun playing with each other.

I have no family, except for them, they made me feel happy. They made me my own room. They are my NEW family.

Then I spoke. " Arigatou, Aunt Temari and Uncle Sasuke. For making my own bedroom, my new home, and my new LIFE" I said bowing.

" Its okay. Your part of our family. And please tell us your answer to the offer. Isa get out of the room, we're going to have a private conversation." Said Sasuke. Isa left with no expression whatsoever.

" Umm I'll try for now. If it's okay… right?" I said. " Its alright but the marrige is not untill your eighteen years old. Also, your mother and REAL father allowed it. But it is called Forbidden love." He said. I blushed. " Your also part of our family. We're going to take care of you like our own child. So call us Otuu-san and Okaa-san from now on." He said. I stood up and bowed.

I left to my room blushing. Then, I went on my computer. Destry was on so I started to chat to her.

G I N O (L)- Hey Des.

R A M E N.D E S!- Hiya Gino!

G I N O (L)- Guess what?

R A M E N.D E S!- WHAT!!?!?!?

G I N O (L)- I'm going to marry somone.

R A M E N.D E S!- OMG OMG! WHO?!?!!?

G I N O (L)- Isa.

R A M E N.D E S!- OMGS! SQUEEEEEEEE!!! WHEN, WHERE HOW?!?!!?!

G I N O (L)- When we are 18, I don't know and My Uncle, Now Otuu-san gave me the offer to marry him.

R A M E N.D E S!- REALLY?!?!

G I N O (L)- Yes. DO NOT TELL ANYONE! OR I'LL SPILL THE ANDO BABY INCIDENT.

R A M E N.D E S!- Awwwww. NUU DON'T SPILL THAT I'M PREGNANT! PLEASE!!!

G I N O (L)- Okay Okay! Cya Later MRS. NARA! Hahaha!

R A M E N.D E S!- OKAY! MRS. UCHIHA! JA NE!

G I N O (L) Has Signed off

R A M E N.D E S! Has Signed off.

It was 10 O'clock PM. I was sleepy. I klutzly went over to went over to my bed and slept like a log. In the morning, I heard some noise. It was coming from the computer. I went over to the noisy computer and saw who was Iming me at 7 AM.

No, It wasn't Destry, she wakes up at 10 AM. It was Isamashii.

I.I S A.P E A C H X3- Hey Gino, I heard the news. I kinda like you, you know?

I.I S A.P E A C H X3 has signed out.

G I N O (L)- WHAT THE! HEY I KNOW THIS IS YOU DESTRY.

I.I S A.P E A C H X3- How'd you know?

G I N O (L)- BWAHHAHAHA! YAY I KNEW! WHY DID YOU IM ME, EARLY!?!?!

I.I S A. P E A C H X3- I dunno, my Acc doesn't work

G I N O (L) Has Signed out

G I N O (L) Has Signed in.

G I N O (L)-It works.

I.I S A. P E A C H X3- REALLY?!?!?!

G I N O (L)- Yes.

G I N O (L) Has Logged out

I.I S A. P E A C H x3 has logged out

* * *

**_Phew! Done in two days! 11 PAGES! YAHHHOOOOOO!!_**

**_-Does an happy dance.-_**

**_CYA!!_**


End file.
